Today's small two stroke engines need oil in the gasoline. A second disadvantage is that the exhaust port and transfer port are open to the same time.
This invention will remove both disadvantages making the two stroke engine environmental friendly as the four stroke engine. A simple steam engine or air engine without extra valves are also in the scope of this invention.